Undercover at Hogwarts
by viveliam
Summary: Natari (OC), twin of Robin M'angil, is going to Hogwarts for an undercover mission given by her father. Gryffindor, Hufflepuf, Ravenclaw and Slytherin fled the war on Autremonde and built a witch society on earth. After a few hundred years, we found their school and I will judge if they represent a menace for the secrety of our world.


For the first eleven years of my life were terrible. You see, I came from a place where magical beings exists. I myself am not completely human. My father was a elf, chief to the secret service of Lancovit, my contry and my mom, was an ordinary human witch who loves reading.

But even then, mix-blood was abnormal. Elves were often proud, brute and always looking for fight. They often distribute their anger and the need to let go of steam through sexual activities. Actually, having sexe with multiple partner was very normal. Thus, humans were much delicate creature who use more their intellect than their brute force and agility skills. So, there was rarely any copulation between the two races because of that and the idea of poly/monogamy.

So people didn't know how to treat a half-elf. I had a brother, a twin to be precise. Being a boy in this world was easier. Thriving for our fathers attention, Robin trainned to become an excenllent warrior. Alot of people resptected him.

But me...

I was the odd one. My belief and strengh were more human than elvic. Elves start very young their sexual activities and were very opened to one another. I, on a other hand, believed in true love. Maybe it was foolish for wanting to keep myself for the right person, but I was very stubborn and stood on what I valued. Like every other elf, I was a redoutable warrior. My strenght was in close range, with a sword. But I was almost as good with the bow and arrow as my brother, but he was truly gifted.

Being human isn't a bad thing, acutally, it help my brother and I in becoming even stronger than the others. No other creature is as stubborn and determined as a human. For that, I was happy to me a mix-breed. So I took every punch they threw at me. Took every slash of whip on my back giving by the elven queen that saw my existence as a abobination. My faith was strong and no one could break my spirit. I might have broken every bone in my body, but at the age of eleven I was admitted in the secret corpse where my dad worked.

It was because of my hard childhood I became so strong, though I do not hate the poeple who did this to me, but I do not like them either..

But my first mission changed my life.

CHAPTER 1 Mission to hogwarts.

-Natari, Robin, breakfast is ready!

I opened my eyes and smiled with delight as I smelled the fresh scent of perfectly scrambled eggs. I rubbed my cristal blue eyes with a yawn as I got up. I generally looked alot as an elf, taller than normal humans my age, I had silver hair with a few black wick here and there and pale cristal blue eyes. The only different were the pupils and the black wicks : usually elved had vertical pupil like cats and increase their night vision, but ! had round pupil, betraying my human descendance. I got dressed and went down stairs.

-Good morning! I said entering the room.

-Good morning dear!

-'Morning!

My mom and brother spoke at the same time. My eyes went to Robin. We looked alot alike, but he was a bit taller than I was and we shared alot of differences. He was a straighten up in his sorcerer robe and his hair carefully combed.

-Wow, aren't we all handsome and clean! I said to my baby brother. He gave me a severe look, alot like our father's I noticed.

-You should be dressed up too! They are giving us our first assignement today! He threw back, looking me from head to toe. I was only wearing my pyjamas and my hair was a mess. I sat down and attacked my plate.

-Yeah yeah, I'm ready.

-You don't look ready, you just woke up!

-Stop it you two and eat your eggs before they get cold!

I ignored my brother as I ate silently. He desperatly sighed and continued eating. None of us wanted to upset our mother. I finished my plate and closed my eyes to picture my plate clean. Mostly, people needed to say a few words so their magic would work, but I could picture in my mind and it happened. I opened my eyes and my plate was clean. I took it and put it back in the cupboard. I gave my mom a kiss on the cheek as she read her newspaper with a coffee in her hand.

-Thank you for the breakfast mommy! I said as I ran to get myself ready for the reunion.

-You are welcome dear and please do hurry, you need to leave soon!

-Yes mother!

A few minutes later, I came back the stairs wearing black tights and a grey t-shirt, breading my hair. I grabbed my witch cloak, colored blue with silver bordery, the colors of my contry and stopped infront of Robin.

-Ready? He said.

-Ready! I enthousiatly responded.

Our mother came closer to us. Her hair were beautifuly brown and curly and she had these beautiful dark emeralds as eyes. She hugged us both.

-Ow mom, you are shocking us, said Robin as he gasped for air.

She chuckled as released us from the hug of death, and looked us in the eye.

-I am so very proud of both of you, eleven years old and already enrolled in the secret services.

Robin and I exchanged a look. Yes, we were overachievers and we knew we were good.

-Promise me something, demanded suddenly Mevora.

we turned our head towards her and listen.

-Promise me you'll be both carefully and won't do anything stupid.

we smiled and said in unisson:

-We promise.

After a last kissed, she finally let us go. We lived in the forest near the castle and it took only a fifteen minutes walk to get to the city. The town was very lively, merchant were outside selling relics, armory, jewlery, clothing, food, etc, etc. A few heads turned to look at us, even if Lancovit is one of the contries where you could find anykind of being. You had, Vampyrs (a kind that if they don't drink human blood, they could walk in the sun (if they do whoever drink to human blood: their brute force and speed dedublicate in exchange of the blood addict sensation, become sick and cannot walk in the sun)), elves, dwarfs and humans, magical or not. They would look at us strangely.

We got into the castle and went to the conference room. We pushed the huge door and found our father with a few others of head representent of the S.S.

-And so we could see if they are a menace of the secrecy of our world, finished T'andilus as he watched us entering the room. Ah! Natari, Robin, great you are here !

-Who is menacing the secrecy of our world? I asked as the other represetant seemed concerned.

-We were just discussing your mission Natari, said my father as he closed the lights so that the magical screen would appear in the middle of the room. There was an image of a castle.

-This is Hogwarts, my father continued, it a school of witchcraft and wizardry on earth.

-On earth? I repeated surprise. 500 years ago, during the demonic war on earth, all wizard came to Autremonde for shelter so the non human race could live on without danger.

-Yes, on earth Natari, a few hundred years ago, a handful of our witch fleed the civil war in Omois and went to earth and build a full community on earth. Four of them, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, built this very school in England. It was very well hidden, but now we can go investigate it.

-And you want us to go? Asked Robin beside of me.

-No. I am asking Natari to go.

Robin's cheeks went red and I stood there surprised again.

-Me? Why me?

-Miss M'angil, we know about your little secret, your few disapearances through your young years didn't go unoticed. We know you can teleport willingly through dimensions, I must say, you are the only one on this planet to possess such a power. With that ability, you are the perfect candidate to blend in anywhere you go, said one of the counceller.

My mouth opened and closed a few times. I didn't expect that they would know about my power. I started to travel through dimension when I was eight and this ability wa probably tied to my other gift to copy any specific power of a race with one touch. My first experience was with a mermaid, so now, I can transform into one whenever I need to take a long swim. It was an ability that stopped with me, Robin didn't have this same ability and was quite jealous of it too. Robin glared at me but I just shrudded my shoulder.

-So what do you want me to do?

-Blend with the other students, learn their magic and I want you to judge if they could reveal our world to the nonsos, answered my father. He handed over a parchement with delicate green writting on it.

-''Dear miss M'angil, it is with pleasure to accept you to Hogwarts of witchcraft and wizardry, every student is allowed to have a pet of the following animals:

-Owl

-Cat

-Frog

-Rat

You will also need to buy the following books and acessories...''

My eyes quickly ran through the list.

-A wand? Why would I need a wand? Can't they just incant their spell?

-You will be the expert Natari, today, you will go with your mother to Diagon Alley to collect your school supplies. School starts in a week.

-And what about me? Asked Robin after he ran through my supply list with his eyes.

-Natari, you can dismiss, I will inform your mother where you need to go, T'andilus said ad he magically opened the door. I looked at Robin a last time before leaving the room. I couldn't help myself to read over and over again the letter my dad gave me as I walked through the castle. Of course, on Autremonde, people had masters to teach them magic, but we didn't have any schools. This was very curious.

-What is this? asked my friend Cal as he ripped the letter from me. Cal was a descendant of very talented thieves. Of course, they weren't criminal thieves, they worked with the goverment, I worked and trained with him. He could rarely walk up on me without me noticing him, but I was so absorbed, that I never realized that he was just next to me.

-Hey! Give that back! I said, trying to snatch my letter back. But Cal was very fast for a human, he dodged all my attempts to take it back from him. His grey eyes narrowed down the piece of parchement with a frown.

-Undercover mission? You stand out too much to be undercover on earth!

He looked at me from head to toe and I snatched back my letter.

-Magic Cal, you know very well the spell to change your appearance, besides, mom had plenty of magical artifacts that can keep me in a human form.

-To be fair, even in a human form, you stand out too much.

-And I also know a spell to transform you in a goose! I replied as I walked away.

The small black headed ran after me.

-Wait! I meant that as a compliment !

I passed through the main entrance and walked down the stairs.

-Where is this school anyway? I didn't know they had magic school's on earth!

-In England, and yeah, apparently, a handful of sorceresses and warlocks fled the civil war in Omois and they started a community on earth.

I continued my way through the town's folk.

-Why move on earth though? Autremonde is a huge planet!

-And very dangerous, I replied with a smile.

-Dangerous? Pfff, Autremonde isn't dangerous at all!

At the same moment, a tourist came closer to a pink, small, cute and fuzzy little animal.

-Aww look honey how it is...

Cal saved the poor man's life by pulling him away from the cute little thing when it's mouth and razor sharp teeth opened wide enough to swallow the man in whole. The tourist was white as a ghost, of course, you didn't expect that a cute little Krakdent to be extremily dangerous. But Cal didn't wait to a thanks and continued his way with me towards the forest. We exchange a smile.

-Okay, so maybe every living thing on this planet could kill you if you get too close doesn't mean that this planet is dangerous!

I laughed at that.

-Where are you going anyway? Heading home already?

I rolled my eyes and gave him my supply list.

-I'm going shopping with my mom in London.

-Oooh, London, I've always wanted to go there! He said all very excited. But where on earth can you buy a wand?

I looked at him.

-Who said you were coming? Don't you have a pyramid to steal from?

-Naaah, I'm on vacation, besides, they won't assigned me to pyramids before I get my diploma!

-And why are you following me to London?

-I'm bored! He said simply with a laugh. I shook my head and started running towards my house.

-Hey! If you wanted to race me, you could warn me first! Screamed Cal before running after me.

An hour later, I was wearing simple jeans and a blue sweatshirt. My mom gave me a necklace that made me look as a simple human with blond hair and deep blue eyes. Though I still was tall for a normal girl. Cal was looking at me with amusement.

-You'll never look normal to me, he said. I threw him a punch that he didn't even care to dodge and went flying in a tree.

-Natari! You can't just hit your friends like that! Scolled Mevora as she light up her hands to heal Cal who was still laughing.

-Don't worry, he can take it! I replied as I crossed my arms offended.

-Just try and behave while we are down there, she asked.

-Don't worry madam, I'll make sure of it! Said my friend with a smirk.

-And you mister Dal Salan, please try not to put oil on the fire!

The three of us went back to the castle to the transport room. Everyone had the ability to transport themselves with a simple transmitus, but from planet to planet, you needed a gateway. The gate keeper greeted us with a smile and escorted us to the center of the room.

-Where do you need to go? he asked.

-To diagon alley, answered my mom.

The gate keeper seemed surprised by this request but nodded. He got out of the room and we heard him say loudly ''Diagon alley'' before a bright white light consumed us. A minute later, we were standing in London, in a street full of people wearing clothes and pointy hats.

-Well, aren't they cliché, remarked Cal with a chuckle.

-Don't make me regret bringing you Caliban, said my mother on a strict tone. He nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets.

-We should start with your wand dear, let's see... Oh Olivander's wand shop! Come on kids!

Cal and I followed her into the small boutique where a family of redheads was already there. One of the boys turned their head to look at us and his fun brown eyes caught my own. He gave me a wonderful smile before his brother, which was probably a twin considering they look exactly alike gave him a shove in the ribs.

-Your turn George! said the boy waving his new wand under his nose.

-Fred, do not play with that, you are not allowed to do magic outside of school! Said the mother discouraged.

-We haven't started school yet, the rules doesn't imply on us just yet, the boy replied. I chuckled, bringing the mother's eyes on us. The short redheaded mother looked at my own.

-Sorry for the scene, I do sure hope that your children aren't as mischievious as these two, she said pointing the boys.

Cal had a smirk as he seemed up for a challenge, but one look from my mother made him change his mind.

-Oh no, Natari here is a very sweet and ordinary little girl, as for Caliban here, well he isn't my son, he is in vacation in London until school starts.

Cal scoffed at the mention of ''sweet and ordinary'' and I gave him a kick on his tybia which went unoticed from the mothers, but the twins saw everything. We shared an accomplice smile.

-My aren't you the pretty one? She said me as she turned to look at me. This is your first year in Hogwarts ?

I nodded.

-Oh well, I hope you'll do just fine! This is also the twin's first year. Did you get your wand Georgie?

-Yes madame Weasley, said the old man behind the counter, a 11 inch cherrywood and unicorn hair. The two wands will be 6 galleons and 2 knuckles.

As madame weasley went through her purse, the twins came closer to us.

-I am Fred.

-And I am George.

-Pleasure, I'm Natari, i replied with a smile.

-If ever you want to have fun and play tricks, you know who to look for, said the first with a whisper.

-Yeah, Hogwarts will teach us tons of stuff for our inventions, enchained the other.

-Okay, so we will be on our way then, said their mother as she pushed them out of the shop. Have a wonderful day!

-You too! Replied my mother as she casually waved her hand.

-So, what can I give you today, miss...?

-M'angil, my mom answered.

Olivander nodded and turned around to his shelves. I took a look around to see at least a thousand of little boxes and spiderweb everywhere. It was a very dusty place. He climbed his ladder and took out a small red box.

-10 inches, oak wood, dragon heart's string, he presented to me.

I took the small branch and looked at Ollivanders pale blue eyes.

-Well, give it a wave! He demanded. So I did, and the light bulp exploded.

-No! No! Not a match!

He took the wand from me and headed to the back store. He came back with a green little box.

-11 1/2 inch, hazle wood, Troll whisker as core.

I took the wand but immediatly dropped it as it burnt my hand.

-No! Apperently not!

Cal was chuckling beside me as he thought this Ollivander guy was nuts

-I wonder if this will do.. we heard him whisper. He came back to me with a white box containing a white wand. 12 inches, Holly Wood, Thestral tail hair.

I took the wand and felt a warmth grow in me as a nice breeze circulated around me. Cal looked at me surprised by what happened and my mom tried her best to keep a poker face.

-Hmm, interesting... Ollivander said starring at me.

-Excuse me, but what is interesting? asked my mom with a smile.

-You see, the wand chooses it's master, and this wand contains Thestral tail hair... which is a very unstable material and it is rarely used in a wand, but it is very powerful. The legendary elder wand also contains Thestral tail hair and it is the most powerful wand ever. We await great things from you miss M'angil.

Cal lost his smile as he looked at the wand. We both didn't believe in wands since we didn't need them, but what could this mean?

n/a this is a beginning that have never written from a crossover of bleach and Harry Potter, but I am not sure that I will bring back Bleach into this. For those who are curious, this is actually a Tara Duncan and Harry Potter crossover. Coment your opinion !


End file.
